La Ruleta
by onlysayuri
Summary: Nuevos personajes, nuevas historias, nuevas relaciones, un mundo de posibilidades. En medio del caos solo una cosa esta segura. Solo un bando puede Ganar. La ruleta ya empezó a girar con las posibilidades, solo queda esperar el momento en que se detenga


_**Notas del capitulo:**_

_**La serie de Naruto ni los personajes me pertenece si no estaría claro que Akatsuki ganaría. **_

_**La historia unas semanas después de la muerte de Sasori, y las edades los personajes de Naruto oscilan entre los 18 años. **_

_**En fin pues espero que les guste, el capitulo empieza en un capitulo introductorio que es "Niebla". Y Despues viene el primer capitulo. Asi serán los primeros capítulos.**_

**Capitulo introductorio: Niebla**

Todo estaba lleno de una neblina, era imposible ver algo entre está. El rubio de ojos azules ya había estado en la aldea de la niebla, pero nunca había visto algo así no podía ver mas allá de sus narices.

Se supone que no pasaría nada en esa misión y que seria una misión cualquiera pero en minutos todo se transformo en una misión rango "S". Para empeorar las cosas gracias a la neblina no podía divisar a sus compañeros y había estado caminando sin rumbo guiándose por su intuición. ¡Pero no volvería a confiar en ella! Eso era algo seguro, aparte de todo si el gritaba o llamaba a sus compañeros sus enemigos los localizarían del mismo modo, no sabían quienes eran aun pero de repente habían aparecido lanzado armas arrojadizas. Trataba de mantener la calma y aun para colmo de todo estaba empezando a anochecer, ¡Pero eso era lo de menos! Puesto que su estomago estaba apunto de delatarlo con esos ruidosos rugidos, tenia hambre. Empezaba a sentir la impotencia, no escuchaba ningunas pisadas o algo así, o su enemigo era muy silencioso o no había nadie a su alrededor, de pronto un contacto hizo que el se volteara de sobre golpe, pero se dio cuenta que había chocado en contra de un árbol, las hojas de esté empezaron a caer a su alrededor y una le cayo justamente en la nariz, haciendo que sus ojos azules se posaran en la hoja que había caído, después sacudió la cabeza y la hoja callo a sus pies, pero eso ya no lo pudo alcanzar a ver. Se preguntaba que harían los demás en su situación, que estarían haciendo ahora Kakashi, Sakura y Sai, por lo que parecía deberían de estar ocultos en algún lado esperando que se disipara la niebla o algo así, pero el no se podía mantener callado y quieto durante tanto tiempo, bueno eso era algo que todos sabían, así que se disponía a tratar de encontrarlos de alguna manera, tal vez el hacer clones le serviría en este momento o no. Todo era una moneda tirada a al aire, no había nada seguro, junto sus manos para empezar hacer algunos sellos, su cabeza divagaba questionandose si debía de seguir o no, pero una señal llego a su cerebro, su oído había percibido algún ruido, había sido mínimo pero de todas maneras un ruido, volteo hacia aquel lado del que él percibió que venia, ¿Pero que podía ver? Tenia que estar muy cerca de ese objeto o…persona para divisarlo y claro seria muy peligroso. Cerro sus ojos buscando una respuesta en su subconsciente, y como siempre no encontró nada, cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar dar un fuerte grito, lo único que había logrado ver entre la niebla habían sido unos ojos de tonalidades azules que en la pupila tenia un brillo rojo. De acuerdo a lo que había visto debió de haber saltado por encima de el lo que significaba que ahora estaba esa cosa atrás de el, se volteo lo mas rápido que pudo y en un momento gran parte de la niebla se disipo dejándolo observar un panorama desfavorable para él y tal vez para todos. Estaba en lo que parecía ser las orillas de un lago, había grandes arboles por toda la zona y en el lago había una especie de muelle, en el agua estaba parado un hombre de ojos rojizos que brillaban con intensidad unos cabello largos negros hasta los hombros que se movían con el viento portaba una espada plata que brillaba extrañamente, unos pasos delante de Naruto estaba una persona con una gabardina negra que no dejaba observar nada, estaba arrodillada con una espada de mango negro y apariencia transparente, Naruto tenia los ojos abiertos, todo esto lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero claro ahora empezaba a entender las cosas, ese hombre parecía ser de la aldea de la niebla y el había sido el que había hecho la niebla de esa manera, y no lo escuchaba porque estaba en el agua poco a poco las cosas tomaban sentido claro dentro de lo incoherente.

- Pensé que se jugaría mejor nuestro juego si ponía la niebla pero me has encontrado con facilidad -dijo el hombre sonriendo con ironía, Naruto aun no comprendía en medio de que se encontraba, y no podía ver la cara de la persona que estaba unos pasos delante de el, no le quedaba claro que era lo que pasaba, no veía quien era su enemigo, o si ambos lo serian, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

-Heike-pronuncio una voz femenina que provenía de la persona encapuchada, la voz tenia un timbre sin emociones, Mientras Naruto abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de pensar en una solución o por lo menos una explicación, De repente alcanzo a ver un rayo de luz que hizo que se fijara en lo que estaba sucediendo, el panorama había cambiado de nuevo, Ahora la encapuchada sostenía un fino hilo de metal el cual su punta estaba en el agua, y comprendió que la luz que había visto, había sido provocada por una descarga eléctrica conducida por el hilo hacia el agua donde antes estaba el hombre, de acuerdo a lo que veía el ataque no había sido efectivo y si todo era como el lo había pensado estos dos sujetos eran enemigos. Después Naruto abrió los ojos oyendo ruidos detrás de el volteo con rudeza observando los ojos sangre de el hombre y su espada apunto de clavarse en su pecho, estaba indefenso no tenia tiempo ni de moverse ni de hacer ningún sello, ni de pensar que podría pasar. Cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable, cuando escucho el golpe de la espada de el hombre contra algún material extraño abrió los ojos y observo una pared de hielo que se había levantado a sus pies evitando el contacto, paralelo a él estaba de nuevo la encapuchada apoyada con una mano en el suelo justo en el lugar donde empezaba la pared de hielo.

-Quítate que me estorbas-volvió a escuchar a la voz femenina hablar, pero ahora se dirigía a el, le miro frunciendo el ceño, molesto por las palabras de ella pero tenia razón no sabia en medio de que se encontraba, de pronto la pared de hielo desapareció de la misma forma en que se había formado, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando volvió a chocar con algo, pero esta vez su intuición le decía que no era un árbol. Era un sujeto que traía una mascara blanca con un signo en la parte superior que el no alcanzo a distinguir y vestía la misma capucha que la joven. Naruto se movió rápidamente tratando de no darle la espalda a ninguno de las personas que estaban, ya que no sabía si eran sus enemigos. Después volvió a ver a la joven que estaba arrodillada moverse con brusquedad hacia donde estaba el hombre de cabellos negros, ella lanzo varios hilos de metal hacia el y en un segundo la niebla volvió, y se disipo en segundos, ahora los hilos yacían tirados en el suelo y ella al lado de el hombre encapuchado que acaba de aparecer.

-Ha escapado-dijo ella sin cambiar su tono frio, tomando los hilos tirados del suelo, el encapuchado la miro fijamente.

-¿Lo perseguimos, capitana?-pregunto el con un tono firme mientras varios hombres vestidos de la misma manera pero con diferentes mascaras, ella volteo su cabeza mirándolos y negó con la cabeza.

-Perderíamos nuestro tiempo-dijo ella mientras desaparecía entre una nube de humo, los hombres se miraron entre si moviendo la cabeza y lo ultimo que Naruto sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

**Capitulo uno: La ruleta gira: Espacio Tiempo y Lugar**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, pestañeando consecutivamente esperando lograr enfocar las imágenes borrosas que pasaban por su mente, no recordaba ni como había llegado a ese lugar, y menos cual era ese lugar, pero pronto vio algo conocido estaba ahí su compañera, su amiga delante de todas las maneras de clasificar su amistad, él la volteo a ver y ella se levanto de golpe del sillón en el que se encontraba.

-¡Naruto!-grito ella con notable alegría y se acerco a la cama y lo abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa, después de unos minutos ella se alejo para mirarlo directamente.

-Sakura-chan-pronuncio él en voz baja y ella lo miro con sus ojos verdes expectantes.

-Llevas varios días durmiendo, me alegra mucho que despertaras-dijo ella sonriendo ladeando la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana que estaba en una de las paredes, en está se alcanzaba a ver la puerta de Konoha, Naruto respiro con alivio pero de repente recuerdos borrosos le vinieron a la mente.

-Dime Sakura-chan, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto el mirando seriamente a Sakura, con mirada confundida.-No puedo recordar mucho-volvió a decir el bajando la cabeza.

-Pues después de que la niebla se disipo Kakashi, Sai y yo fuimos a buscarte y estabas tirado inconsciente debajo de un árbol-dijo ella colocándose un dedo en la boca.-nunca vimos de nuevo a los enemigos, no se que paso realmente yo tampoco-termino de hablar ella.

-Vaya-dijo el mirando a el suelo, repasando los recuerdos borrosos que se le venían a la mente.- ¡Bueno pero tengo mucha hambre!, Vamos a comer Ramen, que esta vez si tengo dinero-dijo el con una gran sonrisa, ella lo miro con sorpresa.

-Pero si aun no sales de el hospital-excuso ella mirándolo sorprendida.

-¡Eso es lo de menos!-exclamo el. Mientras la puerta se deslizaba y entraba el ninja de cabellos plateados y Sai. Naruto los miro y les saludo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Nos habían dicho que ya habías despertado, Naruto-aviso Kakashi sonriendo recargándose en una de las puertas, Sai le miraba intrigante observando a su alrededor.-Me han informado que ya te han dado de alta Naruto-volvió a decir el peli plateado, Sakura sonrió y Naruto se levanto de la cama de un salto.

-¡Perfecto!-grito el con el entusiasmo del que él siempre contaba, se levanto de un salto de la cama en la que estaba recostado poniéndose al lado de Sakura, quien seguía sentada.-Ahora mismo voy a ponerme mi ropa e iremos todos a comer algo-seguía alardeando el rubio mientras se dirigía a una de las puertas de la habitación.

-¿Qué festejamos?-Pregunto Sai observando a su alrededor, con una mirada confusa, pensando que nada de eso lo había visto en el libro que el había estado leyendo.

-¡Que he salido del hospital!-resonó un grito desde la habitación en la que anteriormente se había metido, Sakura soltó una risa y Sai seguía algo confundido.

-Bueno, los veré luego-excuso Kakashi mientras salía de la habitación, provocando que Sakura lo mirara con rareza y Sai solamente asintió con la cabeza, mientras Naruto seguía cambiándose en la habitación. Kakashi cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, coloco sus brazos en su nuca y camino fuera del hospital, en dirección de la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade. Ya habían pasado varios días después de la misión que habían tenido y aun no había tenido el tiempo de darle su informe, había varias cosas que el quería aclarar con está, cada vez las cosas en la aldea de la hoja danzante se ponían mas complicadas, mas problemas, mas secretos, mas misiones, mas peligro. Y sobre todo el hecho de parecía que Akatsuki ya les estaba pisando los talones, las cosas no progresaban, el exterior estaba lleno de enemigos y el se preocupaba por lo que iba a venir. Que va, ¿Preocuparse él?, bueno algo así podría llamarse. Aunque no lo demostrara si que lo estaba, puesto que el ya sabia lo que venia o por lo menos se lo imaginaba. Camino durante varios minutos relajándose mirando hacia los lados viendo a las personas pasar con cosas de un lugar a otro, mientras se preguntaba que tanto la vida cambiaria para todos, algo grande se venia. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había llegado a la oficina de la Hokage, comenzó a subir las escaleras de forma pausada observando la montaña donde yacían tallados tantos años de historia. Si él lo pensaba de esa manera no había mejor forma de explicar la fragilidad del ambiente. Como que un gran terremoto tomara por sorpresa la aldea, haciendo que esos rostros tallados en la piedra se desmoronaran en segundos…algo así sería. Alzo una de sus manos para tocar la puerta y se detuvo unos segundos dando un vistazo a las montañas, y después prosiguió.

-Pasa-dijo la Hokage con su voz de siempre, Kakashi no sabría como describirla, pero seguramente seria muy peculiar.

-Perdone no había tenido tiempo para informar de mi misión-explico Kakashi acercándose a el escritorio en el cual ella estaba sentada.-aunque puede ser que le haya llegado información-concluyo el.

-Puede ser…-dijo ella cerrando los ojos recargando su cara en sus brazos.-Pero quiero escuchar tu versión de lo sucedido-explico la rubia sin cambiar el semblante que ella ya poseía.

-La misión era clara; teníamos que llevar un cofre, cuyo contenido desconocíamos-comento el peli plateado mirándola con atención.-Y fue cumplida-termino él en un tono serio.

-Así es, pero necesito que me digas lo que paso cuando la niebla se extendió-volvió a exigir la Hokage mientras abría los ojos con violencia.

-Fuimos atacados por armas arrojadizas, lo cual nos obligo a dispersarnos, el enemigo era un escuadrón espía de aquella organización ¿no es así?-pregunto Kakashi.-Hubo un despliegue de las fuerzas especiales ANBU-prosiguió el esperando que la rubia concluyera.

-No obtuvimos resultado, todos escaparon.-dijo ella levantándose de su asiento mirando por la ventana.-Las demás aldeas han tomado decisiones drásticas-explico ella con un aire de melancolía.

-Lo que me lleva a pensar que las fuerzas especiales se establecerán por un tiempo aquí, dada tu preocupación de la situación-expuso el ninja plateado.

-Lo es-dijo ella en lo que se aproximaba a un murmullo.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto de nuevo el.

-Hoy-contesto ella con la mirada decaída.

-Las demás aldeas piensan que necesitamos ayuda para mantener la seguridad del Kyuubi, por eso los han mandado. Lo cual se me hace una ofensa para nosotros. Algo que tu has permitido Tsunade.-una voz comento desde la entrada de la puerta haciendo que entraran aquellos ancianos del comité.

-Tal vez la necesitemos-comento una voz entre los ancianos que entraban, Kakashi hizo una reverencia a los ancianos y salió, puesto que todo eso era algo que al ya no le incumbía, no en este momento. Salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la manija de está, camino unos pasos hacia la escalera desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

-¡Listo!-exclamo el rubio viéndose en el espejo, mientras se arreglaba la bandana de la hoja, atrás de él se reflejaba el cerezo de Konoha mirándolo con una sonrisa y un poco mas atrás el mas reciente miembro del equipo; Sai.

-Bueno, Bueno vamos a comer algo ¿no?, que ya tengo mucha hambre y esta anocheciendo-dijo el colocándose una mano atrás de la cabeza y sobándosela lentamente, Sakura asintió con la cabeza.-Eh espera un momento-se miraron entre si por unos segundos.

-¡Yo no te invitare Ramen a ti también!-exclamo señalando a Sai, Sakura rio fuertemente y Sai sonrió.

-No te preocupes, a mi me pagan mas que a ti-contesto Sai ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa, Naruto puso una cara de frustración y camino hacia la puerta siguiendo a Sakura y Sai siguió atrás de ellos. Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar al puesto, el hospital estaba algo lejos de esté, aparte que no caminaban apresuradamente, el equipo estaba en calma, como hace años no lo hacían claro nunca seria lo mismo, las cosas habían cambiado y tal vez deberían de aceptar las cosas como son, y ver que vendrán nuevos tiempos. Cuando llegaron al puesto no paso nada diferente de lo normal, después de varias horas salieron del puesto y caminaron por las calles, primero llevando a Sakura a su casa, primero ella se había negado pero el rubio le había convencido ahora atravesaban un parque alumbrado con faroles, platicaban de cosas de poca importancia. Caminaban junto con un farol cuando de repente emitió un fuerte destello azul y seguido de esto exploto, los tres ninjas se agacharon justo a tiempo para que no fueran heridos por los vidrios despedidos de el farol, Sai dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando sintió unos hilos en su cuello y lo demás paso muy rápido, en segundos estaba tirado en el suelo con un encapuchado arriba de el amenazándole con unos hilos amarrados al cuello, Sakura y Naruto voltearon con brusquedad, mas atrás de ellos otro encapuchado se encontraba, esta era de mucha mayor estatura que ellos, no se veía nada en medio de la oscuridad mas que sombras.

-Tú-dijo la figura encapuchada encima de Sai, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, era la misma voz que hace días había escuchado, Sakura se puso en guardia cuando la otra figura encapuchada se poso en frente de ellos y les detuvo con firmeza.

-¡Tú estabas esa noche! ¡Tu eras de su escuadrón!-grito con la voz entrecortada la figura encapuchada y tenso la mano en la que sostenía los hilos haciendo que Sai se erguiera tratando de disminuir la presión que está ejercía.

-Con todo esto, me has dicho tu identidad, ¿Aun no controlas tus emociones?- dijo con la voz delgada por los hilos alrededor de su cuello, sonriendo, ella apretó mucho mas los hilos mientras sus nudillos se tensaban.

-¡Kitsune!-grito la figura encapuchada que detenía a los dos ninjas.-no estamos aquí para pelear, déjalo-ordeno la figura con una voz firme y masculina, los hilos que sostenían a Sai se soltaron lastimándolo del cuello al momento en que estallaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las dos figuras ya estaban muchos pasos adelante, y se perdieron en medio de la oscuridad. Sakura corrió a ver como se encontraba Sai mientras Naruto seguía parado petrificado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto ella tomando a Sai de los hombros, observando la herida que le habían provocado, Sai tenia el cuello ensangrentado pero mantenía una sonrisa fija, se levanto dejando de lado a Sakura y camino hacia uno de los lados del parque.

-Luego nos vemos-dijo el mientras volvía a desaparecer entre la oscuridad al igual que las otras dos figuras, Sakura se volvió hacia Naruto observando su expresión.

-Esa voz-dijo el en un susurro.

-¿Naruto?, ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la peli rosada con urgencia mirando la expresión de su compañero, el solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que ir con Tsunade, debemos de avisarle todo lo que ha pasado, tal vez han entrado a la villa sin permiso-dijo en voz baja Naruto, Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a paso veloz hacia el edificio de la Hokage, Sakura entro abriendo la puerta con brusquedad.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-chillo la kunoichi, al ver que la Hokage se encontraba dormida, la Hokage se levanto sin mucho animo mirando a su alrededor del escritorio lleno de libros y papeles, después entro Naruto a la habitación con mirada preocupada.

-¿Por qué me han despertado?-pregunto ella entre numerosos bostezos, mirando con reproche a los ninjas que estaban enfrente de ella, murmuro algunas palabras que ninguno de los dos pudieron entender, Sakura suspiro y se dispuso a contestarle.

-Hemos visto dos ninjas extraños que han atacado a Sai-dijo ella con una mirada de total preocupación de acuerdo a todo lo que ha pasado, la Hokage frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde esta él?-pregunto ella, sin quitar su semblante de aparente preocupación.

-No lo sé-contesto ella bajando la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Tsunade-sama, yo ya había escuchado la voz de uno de los ninjas, y fue cuando me desmaye, ella estaba ahí, es una chica-dijo el rubio exclamando como si hubiera recordado la ultima pieza del rompecabezas, Tsunade de nuevo arqueo las cejas y movió un poco su silla, Sakura lo miro sin palabras.

-Fue en la aldea de la niebla, ella estaba peleando con otro sujeto que no recuerdo, después el sujeto desapareció y llegaron encapuchados y no recuerdo nada después de eso-exclamo Naruto con un aire de reproche hacia si mismo, Sakura lo miro sorprendido mientras que Tsunade volteo la silla en la que estaba.

-Olviden todo-dijo la Hokage en una voz quebrada.-Todo esto es algo que no les incumbe a ninguno de los dos-ordeno ella moviendo una mano invitándoles a que se retiraran, Sakura agachaba la cabeza preparándose para irse, Naruto iba a decir algo mas pero la peli rosada lo jalo y la puerta se cerro en un sonido sordo y seco. Tsunade dio un suspiro, todo esto era demasiado apostaba ella que Sarutobi no había tenido que pasar por todo esto, el solo pensar que esos extraños ahora se meterían en todos los asuntos de la aldea y después de unos días pedirían la custodia del Kyuubi, un dolor de cabeza le empezó fuertemente, ellos eran la autoridad de las aldeas, fundado por estás. Ellos regulaban absolutamente todo, eran los guardianes de estás, y ahora ella estaba pagando todo aquello, aunque no era algo propio de su carácter tenia que acatar las ordenes que estos les dictaban ya que si no lo hacia entendía que seria tomado como una traición a las aldeas, que complicadas eran las negociaciones, definitivamente el puesto de Hokage nunca estuvo hecho para ella. Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, cuando un ruido hizo que abriera los ojos de nuevo.

-Hokage-sama-dijo una voz masculina que provenía de un hombre que estaba frente a ella, traía una mascara blanca con gargoleados negros y una capucha negra que no dejaba ver nada mas que la mascara misma, a su lado un figura de menor estatura parecía ser una mujer por su complexión delgada, ella traía una mascara blanca con gargoleados azules, Tsunade abrió los ojos, sabia de quien se trataba pero no esperara que llegaran de esa manera.

-Venimos a informarle que desde este momento, estamos interviniendo oficialmente en los asuntos de hoja, aparte de que nos otorgue total movilidad por la misma, y acceso a todas las actividades y misiones del Kyuubi-ordeno la figura encapuchada mas grande, era claramente un hombre al contrario de la mujer que estaba de su lado.

-Sus nombres-exigió ella con un tono demandante.

-Mi nombre es Keisuke y el de ella Kitsune-explico el hombre con voz calmada.

-Mañana mismo tendrán acceso a todas los lugares de la aldea-dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana evitando pensar en ellos, aunque fue un total fracaso.

-Desde hoy empezaremos a vigilar a el Kyuubi, con su permiso-fue lo ultimo que escucho decir la Hokage antes de que ellos se desparecieran, menudas maneras de interrumpir, no sabia de quien se trataba, puesto que ella estaba segura que no eran sus nombres, si no de la misma manera unos nombres claves cualquiera, seria difícil investigar algo de ellos, pero por la propia seguridad de la villa tendría que hacerlo, ahora solo le quedaba pensar en la rabieta que le armaría Naruto cuando se diera cuenta que le seguirían a todos lugares, cerro los ojos tratando de encontrar esa paz que no había encontrado en todo este tiempo.

Ya habían salido ambos encapuchados de la oficina de la Hokage y estaban recargados en una pared de una casa.

-Kitsune-dijo la voz masculina, la figura encapuchada volteo hacia el con delicadeza.

-Tu lo vigilaras a el, yo me encargare de los demás asuntos, te espero mañana por la noche para recibir tu informe ¿de acuerdo?-ordeno el hombre, mientras levantaba una mano y ambos desaparecían del lugar. Ella era como una sombra moviéndose por la aldea, ciertamente no era un lugar que ella conocía, pero había aprendido a moverse por lugares desconocidos, saltaba de tejado en tejado buscando el lugar donde el Kyuubi se encontraba, había oído hablar de el, pero ciertamente nunca le había interesado saber nada mas. El olor del viento no era muy diferente, lo único era que este estaba plagado de olores de comida, hizo un gran esfuerzo para controlar las nauseas que esté le provocaba, siguió su camino con facilidad hasta llegar al edifico donde el famoso Kyuubi dormía, decidió colocarse en una parte del tejado para poder moverse sin hacer gran ruido , todos estos días serian bastante largos tendría que vigilarlo día y noche, no podría hacer otra cosa mientras lo vigilaba, no podría tener su cabeza ocupada en nada, eso era lo que ella siempre hacia en las misiones seguir las ordenes, fueran lo que fueran, ya esta totalmente acostumbrada, se había olvidado hace tiempo de lo que era tener voluntad propia. Pero que mas le daba ella nunca necesito de nada absolutamente nada. Se recargo en una pared sentada sobre el tejado, se pego lo mas que pudo a está y se asomo por una ventana, y ahí estaba durmiendo en la cama, lo miro con desgana. Dormido entre un rollo de cobijas, sin preocuparse de nada, para ser un Jinchuuriki lo veía demasiado tranquilo, incluso llego a preguntarse si realmente seria él el que debía de vigilar. Las órdenes eran claras quedarse ahí y seguirlo a todos los lugares, una misión así para alguien como ella. Ya habían pasado varios minutos, tal vez horas cuando volteo hacia la ventana y no estaba el Jinchuuriki maldijo en voz baja, cuando se voltea de golpe observando a el mismo jinchuriken enfrente de ella, dio un salto hacia atrás separándose de su objetivo.

-Hey tú ¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto el con una voz llena de confianza, a pesar de su apariencia en pijama, la señalo con un dedo.

-Maldición- volvió a decir la figura encapuchada, no era fácil moverse con aquella pesada tela negra que le recubría, aparte esa mascara no le hacia fácil escuchar, y mucho menos hablar, y su visión era limitada.

-¡Te estoy hablando joder!- grito con la voz irritada, el rubio, ella seguía en la misma posición mirando hacia el vacio sin fijar la vista en el rubio que estaba en frente de ella.

-¡Contesta!-volvió a exigir acercándose a ella y la tomo de la capucha y la jalo con fuerza hacia el, observando su mascara de cerca, ella no hacia nada se quedaba quieta.

-¡Maldita sea contesta!-siguió exigiendo el rubio jalándola con fuerza, pero la mascara seguía en su lugar, no sabia si esperaba que tomara una expresión la mascara o su boca se moviera, no se podía ver nada, esperaba su respuesta en vano.

-Naruto-kun-dijo una voz, el ojiazul volteo a ver de quien se trataba y en el mismo tejado se encontraba el cerezo de Konoha con la mirada baja.

-Sakura-chan, ¡esta es la persona que ataco a Sai!-grito Naruto sin soltar de la capucha a la joven.

-Naruto, déjalo-ordeno la kunoichi apretando los puños con frustración.

-¿Sakura-chan?, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el mirándola con extrañeza, aflojo un poco mas la manera en que sostenía a la joven, pero no la soltó.

-Las demás aldeas…¡No creen que podamos protegerte!...por eso le han mandado-explico ella en voz baja sin dejar de apretar los puños, aunque no fuera ciertamente la culpa de la peli rosada así lo sentía ella, se sentía incompetente en todas esas cosas, aparte de ver la frustración de su maestra, la Hokage, sabia que todo eso había empezado por varias situaciones, pero lo ultimo que lo había provocado había sido esa misión en la aldea de la niebla, no sentía justo para Naruto que lo siguieran a todas partes, personas que el no conocía, asesinos sanguinarios, personas entrenadas para matar, ella sabia perfectamente que la persona que Naruto sostenía de la capucha era de ese tipo de personas, tenia miedo en su interior que de alguna manera esas personas dañarían a su amigo, pero tenia que confiar en todas las cosas y ayudarlo. Unos minutos después de que hubo un silencio terrible entre ellos, Naruto soltó la capucha de la joven, y en segundos se había movido a un lado del tejado.

-Naruto-kun, confía en estas personas-volvió a comentar la peli rosada mientras trataba de dejar de apretar los puños y se daba media vuelta para ir a su casa tratando de conciliar el sueño que había perdido en todo estos días.

-Entiendo-respondió el de la misma manera, una manera trise y melancólica, llena de impotencia y reproche, sabia que no seria agradable el que todo esto pasara, además que si el se negaba las relaciones con las otras villas podrían empeorar así que no le quedaba muchas opciones, no sabia quien era esa persona encapuchada pocas cosas sabia, una era que ella era una mujer, otra era que tenia los ojos azules dado que los había visto unos segundos no había visto arrugas así que no seria una mujer madura, tal vez hasta menor que el mismo, pero algo no entendía, ¿Qué cosas le había preguntado a Sai?, no lo recordaba ahora todo había sido muy rápido, cuando levanto la mirada Sakura ya había desaparecido, cambio la dirección de su mirada hacia donde estaba la encapuchada y esta ahí parada como si nada hubiera pasado, chasqueo los dientes y se metió de nuevo a su habitación entro, moviendo las cosas y tratando de conciliar el sueño se acostó en la cama lentamente y se quedo mirando al techo lleno de imperfecciones, como su vida y la de todos. No supo cuanto tiempo se había quedado mirando al techo, cuando volteo a la ventana después de oír un golpe en su ventana y eran las gotas de agua que pegaban con fuerza, se levanto lentamente esfumando todos sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación y tomo una chamarra se la puso con rapidez y salió por la ventana, busco con la mirada a la joven que lo vigilaba, ella seguía sentada un poco separada de la ventana, con la mirada en el suelo, y las ropas empapadas, Naruto la miro abriendo los ojos contemplando la escena y se acerco a ella, ella no pareció importarle la presencia de esté.

-¿Kitsune es tu nombre?-pronuncio en una voz baja y dudosa el rubio, acercándose a ella, ella levanto la mirada con lentitud y dirigió su mascara hacia el, de nuevo no recibió respuesta.

-Hey tu, te estas mojando-dijo el levantando la voz tratando de sonar demandante pero no sirvió de nada, siguió de la misma manera y la joven recargo su cabeza en la pared dirigiendo la mirada al cielo, Naruto se preguntaba si realmente podría ver con esa mascara, no encontraba el modo pero estaba segura que lo hacia.

-¿Qué no me escuchas?-volvió a decir el rubio desesperado, se acerco a ella y la volvió a levantar de la capucha pero la soltó al instante.

-No necesito de nada-fue lo que el escucho decir mientras estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella, se separo con desgana y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, seria una perdida de tiempo insistirle, se preguntaba si aquella persona era humana, no entendía su manera de ser, se quedo pensando un tiempo en eso y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba dormido. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el Jinchuuriki se había quedado dormido y ella lo había comprobado viendo el ritmo de su respiración, ella no entendía como el había salido ahí en la lluvia, sin embargo no le daba mucha importancia, cada vez hacia mas frio pero ella seria una de las personas que mas sabrían lidiar con el, la ropa mojada no el afectaba, ya que esa capa negra era una gabardina una especie de capa, así que no estaba tan mojada como parecía, levanto una de sus manos estirándola con delicadeza como si se pudiera romper, la dirigió hacia su cara y tomo con delicadeza la mascara que cubría su rostro, está era sin duda su mayor molestia pero tal vez la mejor manera de mantenerse en el anonimato, siendo una persona nueva en cada misión que tenia, recordaba ya haber tenido mas de cincuenta nombres en toda su vida y se había acostumbrado a ser llamada de varias formas. Se quito de la mascara y miro hacia el cielo, sintiendo las gotas golpear su cara y luego resbalar por sus mejillas perdiéndose en su cuello, la oscuridad que inundaba todo eso no dejaba ver ninguna de sus facciones mas que sus ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad reflejando la luz de la luna. Ella sabia que esa noche no dormiría pero como ya había dicho no necesitaba de nada, solamente tenia que vigilar que el no se escapara ni huyera lo cual era fácil sin esa molesta mascara. Ya estaba amaneciendo se había quedado completando el amanecer sin mucha ganas, el Jinchuuriki seguía dormido no tenia nada que hacer, después de que se despertara lo seguiría durante todo el día, de seguro solamente daría un paseo por la aldea, que iba a saber ella, le molestaba tener que estar escondida todo el tiempo, pero siempre había estado entre las sombras, después en la noche iría a ver a su capitán, Keisuke si algo así recordaba ella, estaba distraída no había puesto atención. Incluso se había olvidado que su nombre clave esa vez era Kitsune.

Todo estaba totalmente oscuro, solamente alumbrado por la escasa luz de la luna que alumbraba aquellos desolados pasillos, de piedra con un olor a humedad, resonaban en toda la estancia los pasos de un hombre cuyo cabello estaba mojado y recaía en sus hombros sus ojo rojos se posaban fijamente en la oscuridad, hace meses que no estaba ahí, pero le habían ordenado regresar y ahí estaba esperando que el líder, Pein le recibiera. Todos esos meses que paso fuera, fueron bastante cansados después de todo estuvo siendo perseguido por el escuadrón de elite lo que le impedía quedarse en un mismo lugar y tenia que cambiar de zona lo que no le había dejado descansar. Esperaba que tuviera algo bueno que decirle Pein, ya estaba cansado de todo eso puesto que era más un juego y no había tenido oportunidad de pelear con un oponente digno, todas las peleas que tuvo acabaron en muertes sencillas de sus enemigos. Y con el escuadrón de elite ya se había enfrentado pero nunca habían peleado decisivamente, ellos eran su único enemigo potencial pero aun no…aun no debía de acabar todo, faltaba mucho por pasar. Se detuvo ante una de las puertas y tomo la perilla de está y la giro con lentitud, adentro había algunas luces prendidas en uno de los sillones estaba Konan alumbrada por los cándeles que caían del techo, haciendo que sus facciones se asentaran y se pudieran observar con mayor detalle unos mechones de cabello cayendo sobre su cara, y su perfecta flor de origami en su peinado, vestía la capa de Akatsuki. Estaba sentada con las manos sobre su regazo, Konan se le hacia una mujer hermosa, después de todo era bastante fuerte e inteligente no como la mayoría de las kunoichi que el conocía. Al costado de ella alejado estaba el líder, mirando por una de las rendijas con desinterés vestía la misma capa, nada cambiaba nunca. Ninguno de los dos pareció afectado por la presencia de él.

-Líder-sama, Konan-san- saludo el con una reverencia, y se sentó en una de los sillones que estaba paralelo al que estaba sentado Konan y en medio de ellos se encontraba Pein, ahora mirando hacia él.

-Heike, dime que ha pasado-ordeno Pein volviendo a mirar por una rendija, Konan miro a Heike con atención y esté cerro los ojos.

-El escuadrón especial me ha seguido todo el tiempo, parece que están asignados a nuestra caza, ahora se han ido hacia Konoha buscando el resguardo del Jinchuuriki, los demás escuadrones se encuentran dispersados por todas las aldeas-explico el aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Perfecto-añadió Pein dejando de mirar por la rendija dirigiendo la mirada a Konan.-Si el escuadrón especial se encuentra en Konoha significa que mandaran a miembros de esté a las misiones del Jinchuuriki, de esta manera será mas fácil de cumplir, Heike quédate en este sitio, hasta que yo te lo ordene, puedes ir a descansar-ordeno Pein mirando a Heike, Algo así ya se esperaba el, no entendía a la perfección los planes del líder pero una idea de lo que estaba planeando si lo entendía, Heike sabia que las habilidades que el tenia le serian indispensables a el líder en este caso, cerro los ojos de nuevo y acepto la oferta de Pein dirigiéndose a la salida volvió a hacer una reverencia y salió por la puerta, a descansar.

-Konan-replico el Akatsuki, ella lo volteo a ver atentamente.

-Quiero que no les pierdas de vista al escuadrón y los movimientos que hace, no nos podemos arriesgar a enviar a un espía hacia Konoha, todo va como lo tengo planeado si sigue así en un mes tendremos en nuestras manos al mundo-explico el con una sonrisa afilada, Konan sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Los demás miembros?-pregunto Pein.

-Los que se encuentran fuera son solamente Itachi y Kisame todos los demás están aquí-explico ella.

Pein comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y le dio a Konan la señal de que se retirara, las cosas pronto cambiarían del todo, las ultimas piezas se estaban acomodando perfectamente, solo había pocas cosas que le impedían un movimiento libre, pero tarde o temprano el las eliminaría con facilidad, solo tenia que esperar y ya había sido bastante paciente, parecía que el tiempo estaba a su favor y todo se movía. Solo le faltaba una pieza para completar su jugada y en días la tendría en su poder. Estaba lloviendo estruendosamente para su tranquilidad, la lluvia le gustaba, después de que hubo salido Konan salió el detrás hacia su cuarto, para descansar puesto que tenia muchas cosas que preparar por la mañana.

Se puso de nuevo la mascara antes de que la luz inundara todo el lugar se sentó en el tejado que daba arriba de la ventana del Jinchuuriki. Miro hacia el piso viendo como la gente pasaba apresurada por la calle, no vio nada interesante seguía teniendo nauseas por el olor de comida que inundaba el aire, cuando volteo hacia la puerta del edificio estaba saliendo por ahí el Jinchuuriki se levanto con desgana y se dirigió hacia ahí con calma y cuidado, lo siguió durante varias calles no entendía hacía donde iba, pero por que había de entenderlo. De repente se detuvo y busco con la mirada a su seguidora no la encontró como se lo esperaba, sabia que era no seria cualquier ninja, y debía de pasar perfectamente desapercibida entra la gente, dio un suspiro, no había dormido mucho y tenía hambre.

-Kitsune-volvió a llamar el en voz baja, se encontraban en un callejón y no había gente, había llegado hasta ahí para que ella se mostrara. De repente sintió un aliento helado en su cuello que hizo que toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizara.

-No existo para ti ¿no lo entiendes?, no soy tu guardaespaldas y mucho menos tu compañera-dijo la voz helada mientras volvía a desaparecer en el viento, de la misma manera en que vino. Naruto sonrió triunfante ella había aceptado que era una chica, y le había hablado el se puso la meta de conocer mas de esta chica y siguió caminando hacia un puesto de comida que había al lado.

Las nauseas le llegaron rápido al ver que el Jinchuuriki se acercaba hacia la área de comida, no entendía por que ella podía aguantar tantas cosas, las cuales serian inhumanas de adaptarse y ella lo hacia sin problemas pero el olor de la comida era algo que le costaba trabajo, respiro hondo y continuo siguiendo al Jinchuuriki se sentó en uno de los puestos, ella de la misma manera se sentó atrás de un gran letrero impidiendo que se le detectara. Jinchuuriki era una manera larga de llamarlo, pero a ella los nombres nunca se le habían quedado, creía haber escuchado su nombre de esa chica de cabellos rosas, pero no lo recordaba. Miro hacia los lados buscando al moreno, ¿Sai? Si algo así había escuchado, al igual que ella cambiaba de nombre en cada misión, una nueva identidad una nueva vida. Su capitán, no se acostumbraba a llamarle Keisuke nunca le había dicho de otra manera, él le había ordenado no hacer ninguna locura, no debía de ir detrás de Sai, hasta que la misión terminara, menuda estupidez. Pero después de todo su capitán era el único en el que ella confiaba, el único. Se sentía algo cansada pero nada fuera de lo normal, no habia dormido ya en varios dias, después la misión que habia tenido en la aldea de la niebla. Consiguio seguirles el rastro durante unos dias a Heike. Heike era su problema, el era su objetivo, su misión principal, tenia que capturarlo, era muy bueno sin duda, de los mejores se atrevería a decir, llevaba meses persiguiéndolo y habia peleado con el un par de veces. Bueno ese era su meta estando en el escuadron especial. Pero ella deseaba atraparlo mas que nada por sus motivos, sus motivos personales.

Ya habia amanezido hace varias horas y el movimiento en el lugar ya habia empezado, en estos dias casi todos los equipos ya se encontraban en la guardia, lo que provocaba un gran alboroto, además que cada vez se habia hecho mas grande la organización y nuevos ninjas eran parte de está. Se habia levantado hace poco tiempo por los estruendos que se escuchaban. Estaba sentada en la cama, mirando hacia una de las paredes, levanto ambas manos para frotarse los ojos, veía borroso habia dormido demasiado pensaba. Ella tenia una apariencia delicada, sus ojos eran dos grandes orbes azules, su cara tenia una expresión de tranquilidad, su cabello morado era bastante largo, era un tono muy claro, vestia un pequeño vestido para dormir. Se levanto de las sabanas con pesadez y se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, sentía el agua mientras se bañaba y le recordaba a la lluvia que cuando salía goteaba por sus mejillas. Despues se vistió con lo mismo de siempre, la capa negra de nubes rojas, está estaba cortada de las mangas y estaban sostenidas por unos lazos rojos, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, se puso unas sandalias de madera atadas por lazos blancos, ordeno su habitación con tranquilidad. Y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Ya hacían muchos años que se encontraba en ese lugar, hace mas de tres años que esa era su cama, y ese lugar era su hogar. No recordaba mucho de lo que habia pasado en su infancia, sus recuerdos eran muy limitados, pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía angustia por ninguna de las cosas, lo veía como si fuera perfectamente normal, nada diferente. Cuando llego a este lugar por primera vez ella no sabia gran cosa, era una niña ingenua ante todo el mundo que le rodeaba, y ahora que se veía en un espejo, no podía evitar sonreir al ver todo lo que habia crecido, ahora manejaba varias armas y controlaba perfectamente sus habilidades, y se jactaba de ser buena si que lo era. Por esas y mas razones llamaba a ese lugar su hogar. No habia tenido una misión en dias la ultima que habia tenido constaba de vigilar la aldea de la arena, nada divertido pensaba ella. Esa en especial era una de las villas que menos le agradaban, el hecho de que hiciera tanto calor le aborrecía sobre todas las cosas. No sucedió nada importante el esta misión, solo saltaba de tejado en tejado siguiendo los pasos y escudriñándose en los lugares buscando información de las acciones que ne los dias siguientes tomarian, por suerte su manera de esconderse era prodiga y no le habían pillado. Respiro hondo de nuevo no quería levantarse de la cama, alguien tocaba la puerta pensó al escuchar aquellos ruidos.

-Pase-dijo ella con una voz alegre, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos sujetos muy peculiares, el primero que entro era rubio, tenia el cabello recojido en una coleta y un mechon grande de cabello le caia sobre su ojo, vestia la misma capa negra de nubes rojas. El otro sujeto que hiba al lado era aun mas peculiar aun, llevaba un cabello corto negro, su cara estaba oculta por una mascara naranja con franjas circulares negras, y vestia de la misma manera que el sujeto de al lado.

-Mew-chan-dijo el segundo sujeto alegremente, ella se volteo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-Te has levantado tarde unh-comento el primer sujeto, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Lo siento, he dormido mucho lo sé-excuso la pelimorada con una calida sonrisa.

-¿Aun no te recuperas de tus misiones pasadas, Mew-chan?-pregunto el segundo sujeto, sentándose al lado de la pelimorada, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues no tendras mucho tiempo para descanzar unh-dijo el rubio mientras se recargaba en las paredes de la habitación, Mew lo volteo a ver con curiosidad.

-Te han encargado una misión, por eso hemos venido-explico el hombre de mascara naranja mientras ladeaba la cabeza, Mew lo vio con los ojos abiertos.

-¿A si? ¿De que va?, que extraño, si acabo de regresar-comento ella suspirando al terminar, no se sentía muy contenta con la noticia desde hace ya tiempo, no habia pasado tiempo ni con Tobi ni con Deidara-san, en los últimos meses le habían mandado a puras misiones en solitario que decepcionante pensaba.

-Tienes que ir a Konoha-explico felizmente Tobi.

-¿Para que?-pregunto confundida la pelimorada, no entendía las cosas.

- Tienes que ir y mezclarte con la gente y esperar instrucciones nuestras unh-contesto el rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Por qué yo?-protesto la joven mientras ponía una cara de niña chica que le habían regañado, Deidara rio al ver que seguía teniendo su típica actitud infantil.

-Por que eres la que parece mas inofensiva de todos nosotros unh-contesto Deidara sin poder evitar reir ligeramente por la actitud de la joven, ella no quito su cara de niña regañada y cruzo los brazos en su abdomen.

-Eso es cierto Mew-chan…Aunque Tobi también es un buen chico-comento el pelinegro, mientras la tomaba de los hombros alegremente, ella levanto la cabeza y esbozo una media sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto ella.

-Ahora mismo unh-respondio Deidara.

-Bien, ahora mismo voy hacia Konoha, no queda muy lejos estare ahí en pocas horas-afirmo la pelimorada levantándose de la cama.

-Tendras que pasar desapercibida, ¿lo entiendes? Unh-pregunto el rubio mirando la decisión de ella.

-Claro-termino ella con una sonrisa, ella se dirigió de nuevo al baño y los dos sujetos salieron

Sakura caminaba por Konoha, buscando a su compañero de equipo de seguro debía de estar en la área de comidas, ya que no tenia nada comible en su departamento, no había dormido mucho en toda la noche había pensado que tal vez si hubiera protegido mejor a Naruto las cosas no estarían así ahora. Siguió divagando con su mente un rato, hasta que el olor de comida le despertó los sentidos y busco con la mirada al rubio, estaba sentado en un puesto de comida rápida se acerco con una sonrisa, mientras disimuladamente buscaba con la mirada a la persona que lo vigilaba, seguramente estaba en los tejados pensó ella, pero no encontró nada. Entonces todos los rumores eran ciertos, eran personas expertas en todos los temas, suspiro profundo todos estos días serian muy largos y ella se encargaría de proteger a su compañero de eso no había duda, a él si lo lograría proteger.

-Naruto-saludo ella con una sonrisa, el rubio volteo a verla sin soltar el tazón de Ramen de las manos, ella rio en voz baja.

-Sakura-chan-correspondió el terminando de masticar el bocado de Ramen.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto Sakura con la misma sonrisa, no había encontrado una mejor manera de preguntarle como le había ido con su ¿seguidor?, ¿guardaespaldas? No sabía como llamarlo o llamarla.

-mmm…Bien creo-respondió el dando otro bocado al tazón de Ramen que comía, Sakura respiro aliviada eso indicaba que no habían tenido ningún problema.

-Kakashi-sensei nos busca, quiere que entrenemos un tiempo, ya que pasamos días inactivos después de la misión en la niebla-explico la ojiverde.

-Si, si ¡Perfecto por mi!, ya me hacia falta moverme-comento el rubio tomando el ultimo trago de Ramen que le quedaba, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba comiendo, y saco de su bolsillo su extraño monedero de rana dejo unos billetes y Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia los campos de entrenamiento, caminaron durante un tiempo hablando de cosas que habían pasado hace largo tiempo, cosas sin mayor importancia, lecciones de misiones pasadas todo lo que se les ocurría, trataban de no pensar mucho en que una persona los vigilaba desde lejos.

-¿Sabes algo de los de los demás equipos?-pregunto el rubio mirándola expectante.

-Pues el único equipo que ahora no tiene misión, ya que regreso casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros es el nueve, ellos igual están descansando-explico la kunoichi con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-contesto Naruto con una sonrisa.

Despues de eso habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento, Sai no habia llegado tal vez por las heridas aun latientes de su cuello o simplemente Kakashi no decidió que viniera, habia tantas opciones, Naruto querria que hubiera hido tenia que preguntarle que fue lo que le pregunto Kitsune, no entendía por que le intrigaban todas las cosas que le rodeaban. Pero quería saber algo mas de ella, tal vez su forma de ser ya era desde un princpio curiosa, la secion de entrenamiento no tardo en empezar, era una simple pelea de todos contra todos, para probar habilidades y descubrir puntos débiles entre ellos, ya que era mejor que tu aliado lo descubriera a que fuera tu enemigo, paso toda la mañana entrenando hasta que el la luz del sol se hizo mas intensa, los tres se fueron a sus respectivas casas a descanzar.

_**Notas finales del capitulo:**_

_**Pues aquí empieza mi nuevo fic que remplazara a mi antiguo fic "Nuestro Destino", habrá muchos cambios, me gustaría preguntar si prefieren capítulos largos como este cada 15 dias o cortos semanales o menos. Espero que les haya gustado y eso es todo.**_


End file.
